


I Swear It Wasn't Me (But I Still Want You)

by Enigmaeneel, gameofdrarrymod, Kristinabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Thief Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18772156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaeneel/pseuds/Enigmaeneel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofdrarrymod/pseuds/gameofdrarrymod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Auror Harry Potter is investigating a major art theft ring when he begins to notice some interesting details about some of their earliest crimes. He realizes that mild-mannered pencil pushing Draco Malfoy was one of the rings earliest and most prolific thieves, although he appears to be out the game now. Harry writes to Draco with a one time offer: help him get the information he needs and Harry won't reveal his identity. But Draco has a few unexpected stipulations of his own.





	1. Letter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the 2019 Owlery Exchange. The authors were matched and corresponded back and forth anonymously as Harry and Draco for the duration of the exchange until reveals.
> 
> [Kristinabird](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinabird) wrote as Harry, letters one and three.  
> [enigmaeneel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kristinabird) wrote as Draco, letters two and four.

Mr Malfoy,

I hope this letter finds you well. I’m writing to you not as a Ministry official, an Auror. I’m writing to you as a friend… Of sorts.

I’m sure you can't imagine me as a friend. I have a difficult time with it as well. ~~Although, there have been moments when I thought maybe...~~

My godson, your cousin, idolises you. I’ve heard lots of stories about how amazing his uncle Draco is at teaching him how to ride a broom and how to “do manners”. Also, his Auntie Andy seems to love and trust you. I’m glad he has more family after what he’s been through.

On an unrelated note, you might have read in _The Prophet_ that there has been a string of thefts in the pureblood community. Nobody seemed to notice at first, but when I looked into it, all the items stolen seemed to be cursed or dark in nature. Those items also kept showing up at Auror headquarters by post owl. As we continued to investigate these thefts, we discovered that it had to be somebody with intimate knowledge of these homes and families. They had to have a basic idea of the floor plans of the homes, the general habits of its residents, and knowledge that they had these dangerous objects in their possession. As I’m sure you are aware, many pureblood families have dark relics that have been passed from generation to generation, but the Ministry never seems to be able to catch them. Not without a specific warrant. I am sure you are fully aware of this policy as I was the one who issued one to you when we came to the Manor. Unfortunately, we cannot get a warrant without cause.

We also determined that it was a team of at least three wizards. We have been able to identify three distinct magical signatures. At first, we thought it was only two, but we found a third, very faint and clearly expertly well masked, upon re-inspection of the Greengrass estate, the first crime scene, where I believe a set of rings designed to compel the wearers to bond with one another was stolen amongst other items. After that we received other ghastly things, the items ranged from a teapot that laced any liquid put in it with a poison that killed anyone with non-magical blood, a hat that transmitted the thoughts of the wearer into the mind of whichever witch or wizard controlled it, and a phonograph that when played compelled the listener to suicide amongst other ghastly things.

The interesting thing is that recently two of those magical signatures have been identified in break-ins in Diagon Alley and in wizarding homes where items of both sentimental and monetary value have been stolen. These items are more common and easily sold: jewellery, expensive brooms, rare books and potions ingredients, and in many instances just gold.

It is also interesting that those burglaries have been on homes and shops that required very little skill to enter, the goal seemed to be to find the easiest target and steal whatever can be easily sold for profit.

The third member of this ring only appears to be associated with the larger jobs. Frankly, the Aurors are stumped and impressed by his ability to sneak in and out without tripping a single ward and have determined him to be a wizard of considerable skill. Also, considering these items he steals are highly illegal and have the ability to inflict devastating physical and mental harm, most of the department would like to give him a medal.

Give it up, Malfoy. I know it’s you. I see you day, after day, after day, sitting in the potions lab testing evidence and filling out paperwork. I’ve also noticed you looking up when another one of these cases comes in, and don't think for a second I didn't recognize your owl.

I don't give a shit that you are the thief we've been tracking. You’ve been doing us a favour, and to be honest I ~~think it's kind of sexy~~ am glad. There would be mountains of red tape involved in getting these dark objects safe and secure legally.

So, here is my proposition: get me close to your partners and help me take them out. Then, you will stop taking the law into your own hands, and I will pretend we never had this conversation.

Harry

P.S. It’s Teddy’s birthday next weekend, and I am getting him his first starter broom. If you were planning the same...BUY SOMETHING ELSE.


	2. Letter Two

Mr Potter.

I can’t say I wasn’t surprised to hear from you, because Merlin knows we haven’t spoken since school. Writing to me as a ‘friend’? Did I miss the post about us becoming friends? Because I wasn’t aware we had adopted such a plebeian name for our unique….. relationship.

You are definitely right about me not being able to imagine you as a friend. ~~But I can definitely imagine you under me in bed, moaning my name as I plow you into the mattress.~~

Teddy is an absolute delight to be around, shame I can’t say the same about you. He obviously gets it from his favourite uncle rather than his godfather, although I begrudgingly admit he may get his flying skill from you. Aunt Andromeda is family, no matter what some shitty old goon like that one you saved us all from, thankfully, says. We only really have each other now, and if there’s one thing I learnt it’s that you never know what’s going to happen.

What in Merlin’s name are you talking about? “On an unrelated note.” It’s the whole reason you wrote this letter and don’t even try to deny it.

YOU THINK IT’S ME? You said it yourself, I work day after day, work hard mind you! And you think I have time to break and enter into a goddamn house and steal other people’s junk. Have you seen my vault? Why on earth would I need to steal anything of anyone else’s, you complete git?

Of course, I’ve seen it in the Prophet, who hasn’t? Have you imbeciles ever stopped to think maybe they’re doing your job for you? Why on earth are you complaining? Of course, I’m aware the hat many families have heirlooms that have been passed down throughout the generations. I mean, really, what kind of pureblood do you take me for? Majority of the pureblood homes are set out similarly, so realistically any pureblood would know. Along with the fact that many of the pureblood elites would have dinners. These dinners would include trying to better the last and would show off whatever they could. So many of the elites would know what each house had. It was a case of show and tell every dinner party.

Yes, I am aware of this policy, Potter. I vividly remember you becoming quite annoyed when you couldn’t do it. Again, as a pureblood, we are taught to know the laws as soon as we can walk for situations exactly like the one that occurred. Is the fact that houses are being broken into and things are being stolen enough cause for the ministry? Of course not. After all, it’s only purebloods that are being robbed right? What does it matter?

Again, it could be any number of wizards, I am unable to narrow it down to ‘two or three’ based off a couple of signatures now, can I? There are hundreds of pureblood elites. Unless you want to get every single one of them in, then I wish you luck. But of course, you’ll have to fight the ministry for that, won’t you?

Along with the laws of the wizarding world, we were also taught advanced magic. It comes as a second nature to us, Potter. So, again, any number of purebloods could be masking the signatures.

As for the easy shops to enter, well the robbers are obviously not very smart. Or extremely smart I suppose when you think about it.By breaking and entering into the ‘easy’ shops, they could be throwing you off the path so to say. Maybe the two need a ringleader of sorts, that’s why he only does the larger jobs? How the hell do you expect me to know Potter? Honestly.

Besides, it may not be a pureblood at all as the majority of us have money (Unless it’s one who got everything taken from them after the war). Merlin only knows, and sure as anything, I don’t know.

I suppose I can ask around and see if anyone knows anything, but I can’t make any promises, and it will cost you. I don’t do slave labour, I am not a house elf. You’re probably wondering what it will cost you. ~~Well, you could make my fantasies come true. Blow me in the bathroom at work, then bend over my desk—hell, anyone’s desk really, letting me rim you till you’re so close to the edge you see stars. Then you let me plow you from behind, grabbing your hair and making you scream my name again.~~ It will cost you a dinner date. To an expensive restaurant. That you will be paying for, naturally.

Let me know.

Draco.

P.S.

I already got him a custom ordered broom, I’ve had it ordered for months. Get something else.

P.P.S.

As for forgetting this conversation ever happened, well, what if I don’t want to?


	3. Letter Three

Draco, 

Very funny. I’ve been waiting at this restaurant for an hour and you are a no show. I should have expected this from you, I suppose. I know you think that you are so clever nothing will stick to you. This isn’t a joke. I figured it out, given enough time someone else will too, particularly if you continue. Everybody slips up eventually. I wanted to give you a way out before that happened. I’m not calling you incompetent. You are brilliant, and what you are doing is, in its own way, rather heroic. 

I didn’t tell you before, I didn’t want you to get your hopes up. I guess I also didn’t know how you’d take it coming from me. I’ve been working with Hermione to get the laws changed regarding wizards with a criminal history. Under our proposal to the Wizengamot, if they can adequately demonstrate rehabilitation and obtain sponsorship from a wizard in good standing in the community, they would be allowed to apply for positions within the Auror department on a provisional basis. 

I’ve watched you languish away behind a desk because of your past, and it made me angry. It wasn’t right. I’m sure you are livid that I stepped in, and that’s fine. But don’t be so proud you throw away the opportunity to get out of the drudgery you exist in day to day, with a job that is so far beneath you. I understand your anger at your position, I understand why you would be so bored and frustrated that you would take matters into your own hands to eliminate these dark objects. But I’m telling you, I have found a possible way for you to do it legally, but NOT UNLESS you turn in your partners. 

They’ve clearly gone rogue, Draco. I’m sure when you brought them into this they intended to help you do good. But they’re getting greedy and they are stealing from innocent people. I know that’s not what you are about. It’s why you aren’t at those robberies. The lack of your guidance is evident. You would never be so sloppy. You are nothing if not precise and calculated. 

I can still keep you out of this, Draco. Please, I’m begging you. Despite all evidence to the contrary ~~I care about you, I have ever since the war ended and I began to see the real you.~~ you can trust me. I ~~couldn’t bear to see your brilliant mind locked away~~ don’t want Teddy to lose his cousin. 

Just think about it. Please. I’ll see you at Teddy’s party tomorrow. 

Harry

P.S. You win, I returned the broom. I got him a crup instead. Beat that! Brooms are cool, but I finally talked Andromeda into allowing him a puppy. 

Draco,

Are you ok? Teddy is asking for you. You’re two hours late. I don’t care if you don’t want to see me. Don’t you dare disappoint this little boy. Get your arse over here. I’ll fake an emergency and leave as soon as you get here. 

Harry

Draco, 

The party ended an hour ago and Teddy had a wonderful time, but he just realized you never came, and now he’s crying. This isn’t like you. Owl me back, or I’m coming over in 20 minutes to make sure you’re ok. 

Harry

Draco, 

I didn’t know. I swear. I had nothing to do with this. I wasn’t trying to trap you. Auror Martin started to put two and two together on his own after looking over the evidence again. I had been holding on to certain files to keep them from being noticed, and when they discovered I had them in my desk, they kept me out of the loop on your arrest. Apparently, they were concerned I would warn you. ~~Funny isn’t it, they seem to have sensed my interest in you before I did. Seems everybody did but but you.~~

I tried to come visit you but was told you wouldn’t see me. Please, let me try to help. I know you don’t hate me so much you’d turn down a chance to get this cleared up. ~~I know you want my arse and my mouth, I’m not stupid, I’ve seen you looking and it drives me wild. But you’ll never want me.~~ Do it for Teddy if nothing else. 

Harry

Draco, 

Stop behaving like a child and let me in to visit you. I worked it out with Robards. I got a few other Aurors to support me on this, I called in a few favours, and I went above his head to Kingsley. It’s been agreed that what you did, while illegal, wasn’t immoral. Obviously, this needs to remain within the department and the records will be sealed, but if you are willing to identify and testify against the other two, and if those arrests lead to a conviction, the Ministry is willing to grant you immunity with probation. But...um… and please know, I didn’t ask for this, the terms of that probation would be that I vouch for you and that I would need to be responsible for making sure you stayed out of trouble for the next year. And...uhhh also...please don’t kill me... You’d need to move in with me for that time. I realise maybe that doesn’t work for you, naturally living with me probably seems like a worse punishment than Azkaban ~~Ironic that for me it’s sort of a fantasy come to life,~~ but those are the choices right now. Think about it. If you agree, I promise to stay out of your way. Let me know what you want to do. 

Harry


	4. Letter Four

Potter,

I don’t even know what to say to you. You honestly want me to believe you had nothing to do with this? I find that extremely hard to believe. In your first letter to me, you literally wrote that you believed it was me! I straight out said it wasn’t and then a day later, Potter. A DAY!!! I was arrested. Why kind of imbecile leaves stuff like that on their desk for everybody to see?

Why would you warn me? You always thought it was me. I still don’t know what you want me to say. I’m actually so extremely lost. I don’t want to testify, but I want to live with you but only if I get to sleep in your bed with you, ploughing you into the mattress. Why would I want you to stay away? And only a year? Why can’t I live with you indefinitely? You were right in one of your other millions of letters, I do want your mouth and your arse. But. I also want all of you, I want everything with you, Harry. But only if you want me too. I never made a move because I can’t imagine you wanting me. I mean. I don’t even know anymore.

Can you please just come and get me out of this absolute fucking ridiculous cell please?!? I don’t even care what I have to do to get out of here but please.

I know I have a ridiculous amount to make up to Teddy. I never meant to miss his party, and I feel incredibly guilty. I can only hope he doesn’t hate me because I honestly don’t think I could bare that.

I am so sorry that I didn't make it to the restaurant, Harry. I was actually so excited about our date, I mean, dinner. Does you working with Granger mean I will now be able to get a job in the ministry? Not that I want one after this complete fuck up. You’re right, that job is below me.

I’m glad you returned Teddy’s broom. What did he think of the puppy? I still have to give him his broom, that is if Andromeda will let me around him after all this giant fucking mess. I’m angry, Harry! I’m so angry.

I’m literally trapped between a rock and a hard place. Please, just help me, Harry. Help me make the right decision. Can you please come and see me? I need you. Now more than ever.

Xx

D.M

Harry,

Can you get milk on the way home from quidditch practice please, babe? We’ve run out.

Xx

 

Harry,

I hate away games. Especially those that I can’t attend because of this stupid fucking parole. Because you’re not here and the bed is so incredibly empty without you. And fucking huge. Why did I insist on buying such a big fucking bed for?

Andromeda brought Teddy around for dinner last night (calm down, the kitchen is still in one piece). We ordered take out. It was nice. She let him stay the night too. Before you go off on a rant, I did mention the bed was too big, and you weren’t here anyway so, of course, I let him share the bed with me and yes, I wore my pyjama pants. I’m so glad he forgave me after missing his birthday. Granted, I think the broom and the Quidditch set might have helped, but I know you had something to do with Andromeda letting me see Teddy again. I know she was reluctant to let me. So I know I owe you a thank you.

I miss you, Harry. I understand that after the entire fuck up with me that you had to quit because you couldn’t work for the Aurors anymore, but I miss you being home every night. I know it wasn’t an easy decision.

Miss you. Love you, can’t wait for you to be home soon.

I’ll be waiting for you in the bedroom.

Xxx

Love you always

Draco.


End file.
